


less than a second, more than an hour

by awwclint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwclint/pseuds/awwclint
Summary: “Oh, look atyou.”Bokuto fidgets in front of him, a slight pink blush spreading across his face. Iwaizumi can’t help but stare at him, his eyes tracing the contours of Bokuto’s muscles. He takes the smallest step forward, fingertips trailing up Bokuto’s thighs.“You’re so beautiful,” Iwaizumi murmurs, and Bokuto flushes darker, whining softly at the praise.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	less than a second, more than an hour

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is a lot different than what i usually write, so hopefully it turned out well!!
> 
> fazi, this is for you! i rly hope you enjoy it!! :D

“Oh, look at _you_.” 

Bokuto fidgets in front of him, a slight pink blush spreading across his face. Iwaizumi can’t help but stare at him, his eyes tracing the contours of Bokuto’s muscles. He takes the smallest step forward, fingertips trailing up Bokuto’s thighs.

“You’re so beautiful,” Iwaizumi murmurs, and Bokuto flushes darker, whining softly at the praise. “You played so well today, baby. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.”

Iwaizumi lets his hands ghost over Bokuto’s hips, featherlight fingertips just barely brushing against his swollen cock, and Bokuto gasps.

“ _Hajime_ ,” Bokuto whines, and Iwaizumi lets out a soft, fond chuckle.

“Don’t get impatient, Koutarou. I’ll take care of you. I’ll make you feel amazing,” Iwaizumi promises. “After how _good_ you did today, you deserve it.”

Iwaizumi kisses Bokuto’s neck, mouthing at the familiar spot just below Bokuto’s ear that makes Bokuto melt, as he runs a teasing hand down the length of Bokuto’s cock. Bokuto moans at the sensation, head instinctively tilting to give Iwaizumi better access, hips instinctively rolling forward to chase the sensation.

“None of that,” Iwaizumi chastises softly. “Be patient for me. You’ll get what you need.”

“I don’t wanna be patient,” Bokuto protests petulantly, moaning as Iwaizumi strokes his cock again.

“Trust me, baby,” Iwaizumi says simply as he sinks to his knees. “Just trust me, and let yourself enjoy it.”

Anything Bokuto was going to say dies in his throat, and he lets out a choked as Iwaizumi swallows his entire length in a single movement. Bokuto isn’t small, not by any means, but Iwaizumi prides himself on his lack of a gag reflex.

Iwaizumi doesn’t move for a moment, humming around Bokuto’s cock and blinking innocently up at his flushed, desperate expression.

“Hajime,” Bokuto manages to groan, “fucking shit, I’m gonna die.”

Iwaizumi chuckles softly as he finally pulls back, flicking his tongue teasingly against the head of Bokuto’s cock. “We can’t have that.”

“Stop teasing me,” Bokuto pouts.

“But you make the most beautiful sounds when you’re desperate,” Iwaizumi counters, softly blowing on the head and proving his point as Bokuto lets out a high-pitched whine.

“ _Hajime_ ,” Bokuto repeats.

“Alright, alright,” Iwaizumi chuckles, turning his full attention to Bokuto’s flushed, weeping dick. 

He sucks it back into his mouth, still looking up at Bokuto, and starts to bob his head up and down the length. Bokuto moans, long and loud, and his hips stutter as he tries to stop himself from instinctively thrusting into Iwaizumi’s mouth.

Iwaizumi knows that he gives great head, another skill he prides himself on. He’s not arrogant, he just knows that it’s fact. It takes almost no time at all to bring Bokuto to the edge, the bitter taste of precome heavy on his tongue.

“Gonna,” Bokuto moans, words choked and barely understandable. “’M close, gonna come.”

Iwaizumi immediately pulls off him entirely, and a choked whine tears itself from Bokuto’s throat.

“Not yet, baby,” Iwaizumi denies.

“I was about to come!” Bokuto protests desperately as Iwaizumi smoothly gets to his feet.

“I don’t want this to be over so soon.” Iwaizumi shakes his head. “You’ve been so perfect today, and I want to make you feel incredible.”

“Coming feels pretty incredible,” Bokuto huffs, but accepts it.

“I’ll make you come, Koutarou, just not yet,” Iwaizumi promises. “You’re doing so well. Can you get on the bed for me, on your hands and knees?”

Bokuto obediently clambers up onto the bed, and Iwaizumi takes a moment to glare at his own cock, almost painfully hard. This isn’t about him, it’s about Bokuto. It’s about showing Bokuto how perfect he is, and Iwaizumi’s cock can shut the fuck up.

“You can stay still for me, right? You can be good for me while I eat you out?” Iwaizumi asks, voice low and rough as he kneels between Bokuto’s thighs, spreading Bokuto’s cheeks apart to expose his hole.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll stay still,” Bokuto pants, gasping sharply as Iwaizumi blows softly on his hole. “I’ll be good, I can be so good.”

“You’re always so good for me, Koutarou.” Iwaizumi mouths along the inside of Bokuto’s thigh, leaving sloppy, open-mouthed kisses up the flushed muscle. “You’re gorgeous.”

Iwaizumi lightly flicks his tongue across Bokuto’s perfect hole, and Bokuto buries his face in a pillow as he lets out a muffled groan.

“Hey, none of that,” Iwaizumi admonishes. “Don’t hold back. I want to hear those beautiful sounds you make, baby.”

Bokuto keens at the praise, obediently lifting his head off the pillow, and Iwaizumi turns his attention back to the task at hand.

He starts off slow and teasing, gently flicks and tiny licks, tearing moans and whines out of Bokuto as he plays with Bokuto’s rim. He keeps his pattern erratic, unpredictable, occasionally leaning down to mouth at Bokuto’s balls or tongue a line up his cock. It’s not until Bokuto’s chiseled, perfect thighs begin to quiver that he finally pushes past the rim, ever so slowly thrusting his tongue into Bokuto.

“Hajime,” Bokuto groans, sounding completely wrecked. “Can’t take much more teasing.”

Iwaizumi takes this as his signal to speed up, properly fucking Bokuto with his tongue, alternating between precise thrusting and long, flat licks across his hole, down to his taint, along the underside of his cock. Every movement makes Bokuto keen and whine and moan, such perfect sounds. The knowledge that Bokuto’s moaning because of Iwaizumi’s actions, that Iwaizumi’s making Bokuto feel so incredible, is enough to bring Iwaizumi close to the edge despite the lack of any stimulation.

“Shit, Hajime, I’m so close,” Bokuto groans after a particularly forceful thrust, voice broken and desperate as his hips unconsciously thrust back against Iwaizumi’s unmoving hands.

“You’re not gonna come yet, though. Right, baby?” Iwaizumi murmurs almost playfully as he pulls back. “You’re gonna be good for me while I fuck that perfect ass.”

“ _Hajime_ ,” Bokuto whines, voice layered with frustration at the denial and satisfaction at the praise.

“Not too much longer,” Iwaizumi promises, fumbling for the lube and liberally coating two fingers. “I know you can hold on, Koutarou.”

Bokuto’s already somewhat loose from Iwaizumi’s tongue, but Iwaizumi is still careful as he slowly slides his fingers into Bokuto, immediately seeking out Bokuto’s prostate. 

“Fuck!” Bokuto moans, pushing back against Iwaizumi’s fingers. “Faster, c’mon, need more.”

Iwaizumi chuckles fondly at Bokuto’s continuing impatience, obediently picking up the pace and scissoring his fingers, brushing against Bokuto’s prostate with every careful thrust.

“You look so good like this,” Iwaizumi murmurs huskily. “All spread out and desperate for me. You’re so beautiful, so perfect.”

“More,” Bokuto repeats, his voice breaking. “Fuck me, Hajime, come on.”

“I’m not gonna last long,” Iwaizumi warns, carelessly wiping his lube-sticky fingers on the bedsheet and lubing himself up.

“No shit, neither am I,” Bokuto half-snorts. “Just _fuck me_.”

Iwaizumi lines himself up and slowly, _slowly_ , pushes in. It takes all his willpower to stop himself from coming on the spot, but he manages, moving with precision and care, rolling his hips and slowly thrusting into Bokuto.

“You feel so good,” Iwaizumi groans as he bottoms out. “Fuck, baby, you’re amazing, you’re perfect, you’re _incredible_.”

“Hajime,” Bokuto moans brokenly in response. “ _Faster_.”

Iwaizumi obeys, moving on instinct more than thought at that point, letting his movements speed up as Bokuto curses and moans beneath him, thrusting deeper. It builds far too quickly, yet not quickly enough. Each moan lasts barely a second, and lasts far longer than an hour, and the air seems to stand still. They fit so perfectly together, so naturally, and it’s everything Iwaizumi could ever want. _Bokuto_ is everything Iwaizumi could ever want.

“I’m close,” Iwaizumi manages. “I’m close, baby. You’re doing so perfectly, come for me, show me how good you feel.”

The praise is the last straw for Bokuto, whose back arcs as he comes with a moan that’s practically a scream, a moan no louder than a whisper. The muscles of Bokuto’s perfect ass contract, and the sudden tightness around his cock is all it takes for Iwaizumi to join him, pushed over the edge into ecstasy and sensation and _Bokuto_.

Iwaizumi sees stars, flashes of blazing pleasure, and he doesn’t want to be anywhere else ever again.

“I’m never moving again,” Bokuto declares weakly as he lets himself fall flat onto the bed, echoing Iwaizumi’s thoughts.

“That was amazing. You were amazing, Koutarou,” Iwaizumi says breathlessly as he collapses next to his boneless boyfriend, immediately finding himself pinned down as Bokuto rolls half on top of him and clings to him. “Babe, hold on a minute, we should clean up.”

“Later,” Bokuto insists, his voice muffled against Iwaizumi’s chest as he cuddles closer.

Iwaizumi sighs, a mix of fondness and exasperation. “I guess we’re cleaning up later, then.”

“Y’were right,” Bokuto mumbles. “Tha’ was better than just sucking me off.”

“Of course I was,” Iwaizumi chuckles. “I know what I’m talking about.”

“F’ck yeah, you do,” Bokuto agrees, his voice slurring with exhaustion. “Sleep now. Love you, Hajime.”

“I love you too, baby.”


End file.
